Mama's Girl
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Jane's little girl is a Mama's girl! Just a short, cute story. Formerly x8xKrazee. Benson. Fanx8x


**A/N: Here is just a short, random, cute story I thought of. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Isabella-Jane and the fic. (C) Sasha. Rizzoli  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mama's Girl<em>

It had been an extremely long and exhausting day for Detective Jane Rizzoli, both physically and mentally. And to make it worse, she had been away from her wife, Doctor Maura Rizzoli-Isles, and their fourteen month old daughter, Isabella-Jane Elizabeth for close to twenty-four hours, since Maura now worked for another precinct.

Jane had missed them terribly and it was now just after two in the morning, so she expected them to be sound asleep.

She very gently closed and locked the front door behind her before noticing a faint lamp light illuminating the living room. "Maur? Baby?" whispered Jane as she tip-toed toward the light.

"Here, Janie," Maura's soft voice replied.

Jane found her wife and daughter on the couch. The one year old sound asleep in one of her mommies' arms.

"Issy fussy again?" she asked, gently taking her little girl into her arms, after kissing Maura on the lips.

Maura sighed, rubbing her hands over her tired face. "Yeah... If only she could tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about her, Jane. She should be talking by now... She excelled in everything else."

Sitting on the couch beside the doctor, Jane snuggled into her as she cuddled Isabella. "Baby, she began to crawl at twenty-five weeks and walking at ten months. Pulling herself up early, etc... Just because she's a little slow on talking doesn't mean there's something wrong. You know that. Especially since you're the one who told me," she assured Maura and kissed Isabella-Jane's short soft dark blonde hair. "She's just quiet like her Mama. She'll talk when she's ready."

Maura nodded and rested her head on Jane's shoulder with a yawn. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just expected Isabella-Jane to start talking early too. She's intelligent."

"Of course, she is," Jane agreed. "One of her mommies are a doctor... Hang on. Maura, didn't you teach her to sign?"

"Yes, Jane. Why?"

"Isn't Issy signing to you what's wrong?"

"No, she's just continually crying and won't tell me. It's rather frustrating. I just want to make her feel better," replied Maura with a sigh.

As if on cue, Isabella-Jane began to cry and squirm in Jane's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. Mama's got ya, Issy," Jane cooed, rubbing the little girl's back.

Isabella sniffled and looked up at Jane with a sad smile.

"Yeah, hi, sweetie. Mama missed you. Did you miss Mama?" she asked with a kiss to the crown of Isabella-Jane's head.

Wiping her snotty little version of Jane's nose, Issy nodded before snuggling into her again with continuing sobs.

Jane sighed. "I think it's bed time for all three of us, huh? Issy wanna sleep with Mommy and Mama?" She felt Isabella-Jane nod into her neck. "Okay, let's go." She placed a kiss on the baby's cheek and the three headed upstairs to bed.

In bed, Jane lay awake, despite how tired she was. She had watched and listened to her beautiful wife sleep beside her, as thoughts swarm around her head with no relief in sight.

Maura rolled over and rested her head on Jane's shoulder, an arm flung over Jane's abdomen. "Baby, go to sleep, you're exhausted," she mumbled half asleep, refusing to open her eyes, sensing Jane was still awake.

"Can't," Jane whispered back, rubbing the doctor's back. "But you can go back to sleep. I'm not going anyway." She kissed the crown of Maura's head. Jane hated to disturb Maura when she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to take sleep away from her.

Sighing, Maura looked up at her wife. "What's going through that beautiful mind of yours huh?" she asked gently with concern.

"Just worried about Isabella-Jane," Jane confessed, still rubbing Maura's back.

"You now? I told you, Janie, and then you told me, Issy will talk when she's ready. All babies develop at different rates."

Jane bit her bottom lip and sighed herself. "Yeah, I know," she whispered through a yawn.

"Now sleep, my love. Before our princess wakes us up," Maura crooned, caressing Jane's cheek until they both drifted off to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The morning's sun beams were just barely flowing through their bedroom window when the sound of a crib rail rattling and an awake child's screams woke the two women from what had eventually become a peaceful slumber.

"Ma... Ma... M... Mama!" was suddenly screamed at the top of tiny lungs.

Shocked, both Jane and Maura looked at each other.

"Did she...?"

"Yes. She did just call you Mama," Maura replied, smiling.

"Mama! Mama!" Isabella-Jane squealed, rattling the railing more.

"She's definitely your girl," Maura laughed. "You better get your girl, Mama." She kissed Jane and watched her get up to head toward the nursery.

"Mama!" Isabella-Jane sniffled and reached out for Jane when she saw her.

"Hey sweetie. You had Mama worried but now Mama's fine," Jane cooed, picking her daughter up. "You're Mama's girl. Yes, you are!" She continued to coo, gently bouncing the little girl.

"Mama Mama Mama Mama," Isabella-Jane repeated happily and rested her tiny head on her Mama's shoulder.

"Mama's girl."


End file.
